


Jailbreak

by LamiaHypnosia



Series: Dies Irae [3]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood, Electrocution, Gen, Oneshot, Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaHypnosia/pseuds/LamiaHypnosia
Summary: A high profile prisoner is transported in the depths of Tartarus. There's something familiar about the vicar here to give her last rites, however.
Series: Dies Irae [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001835
Kudos: 4





	Jailbreak

Did you see the new girl?" Whispered the guard to another. "She's a real cutie."

"Who, the blonde? Yeah I guess so. If she didn't look so dead eyed." 

The first guard chortled "Don't need to look lively when she's choking on my cock."

Tapping the butt of his spear on the glass he made kissing noises at the prisoner, fettered ankle to wrist. When she'd arrived a series of straps had been over her mouth because she had bitten some hapless Board member who tried to halt her escape. Her face was black and purple with bruises, blood oozed from her nose. Wild blonde hair in disarray. And her eyes. Grey and dead as stone. Whether she was contemplating her coming death, meditating on her crimes or assessing a chance to escape, it was impossible to tell. 

"I don't know" the second said "I wouldn't try anything with that one. You know she plugged Rockwell, right?"

The cell locked into place and the two stood on either side of it to escort it down to the bottom of the Pit.

"It's true. And she poisoned the entire Board. And what she did to those Board folks who couldn't get away in time."

The first guard stopped and gagged. "I don't wanna puke inside my helmet. Please don't even mention that. That was her?"

"Yeah that's Kathryn Welles. Claims she’s the daughter of that old scientist Welles."

The first guard whistled. "Quite a high profile prisoner. Why are we moving her?"

The second sighed patiently. "Bringing her ass to see a vicar. Last rites then-"  
He made a cutting motion across her neck. 

Vicar DeSoto arrived under heavy escort, his vestments a bright glimmer in the depths of Tartarus. One would never know he did time himself. With a wave of his hand he dismissed them. 

The two escorting the prisoner lingered, saluting. "Vicar."

"The Board's gilded lapdog." Kat clapped her hands though the shackles hindered the action. “You know your Chairman? He squealed like a little baby cystypig-”

"Show proper respect, dissident filth." One of the guards raised his spear threateningly.

Kat grinned maliciously, her teeth stained pink. 

Max did not move. "Charmed I'm sure, Ms. Welles. Have you any last words?" 

"Yeah, go eat an entire bucket of dicks."

One guard nodded to the other. Pressing a button Kat grimaced and her entire body convulsed as electricity arced through the shackles and the collar around her throat. She let out a roar of pain and defiance. 

Nodding to the guard Max said "I commend your atoms to the cosmos, Kathryn Temperance Welles."

The electricity stopped. Kat panted then gave Max a glare. She flipped him the bird with both hands "Commend this, bootlicker!"

Suddenly, the guards were tackled by one of the vicar’s escorts. Both were unceremoniously dumped over the railing. Kat wheezed and watched the vicar busily typing at the control pad of her cell.

“What the fuck?” she asked.

He met her gaze. “It’s time for a little jailbreak, Ms. Welles. Nyoka, cover me."

The cell opened with a hiss. Gesturing for her to come closer Max disarmed the high tech shackles and shock collar. “Freedom!” Kat stumbled a few steps. “Fuck. I’ve been in this hellhole too long, I can’t fight my way out of here.”

“Not to worry.” Max said “We’ve secured a way out.”

“Wouldn’t say that so soon.” Said one of the gilded guards, from the OSI escort. Nyoka, she assumed. She looked at Kat. “Think you can still shoot?”

Kat drew a forearm across her mouth “It’ll be like fish in a barrel here.”

Pulling her sidearm, a Hammersmith Vermin, the woman handed it to Kat. She gave it a once over, found it satisfactory and whirled to squeeze off two shots at oncoming guards obliterating their kneecaps. “So not to be rude but why are you all helping me?”

Catching a guard on the side of the head with a tossball stick, Vicar Max said “Call it penance.”

Kat cocked her head and deprived a guard of the use of his almost absently “How’s that?”

“Well,” “The woman who was probably called Nyoka said “I used to work for your dad.”

Kat froze “You knew my dad?” A guard came at her with a spear. She twisted away, ducked, and put a round in his side. 

“Yeah. I’ll elaborate when we get out of here!”

The three ran for the docking bays. Some of the guards brushed aside, probably deciding their meager pay wasn’t worth it. A few somewhat wise at least tried their luck because in their haste to escape the prisoner and the two instruments of her escape might simply injure them. An attempt complete with a wound to show was better than cowardice, after all.

“Well fuck, now where do we go from here?” Kat said as she and her newfound allies stumbled onto the little freighter. Her entire body ached to remind her she’d moved so much following confinement.

“Wherever we want.” Max said.

She smiled at him. “Oh vicar, you’re too kind.” Max couldn’t help but smile too especially because her tone and gaze were full of lust of no uncertain terms. Her eyes raked him. "When we have more time I’ll be certain to thank you properly.”

Nyoka waved a hand at them “Okay save the sexual tension for later. We have to get out of here.”


End file.
